Many home appliances, such as built in ovens, have one or more doors that swing open about a vertical axis. The door is often heavy and requires substantial attachment of the hinges to the body of the appliance.
Such a door is preferably removable to allow installation separate from the appliance main body, repair, or replacement. Due to the substantial weight of the door, installation or removal can be difficult or even dangerous for one person. This is because it can be difficult to support the weight of the door while removing the fasteners that attach the door to the body of the appliance.